Kawatta Makai
by chaos no miko
Summary: a multicrossover AU. Weiss KruezFF7Gundam Wing and on a smaller scale, slayerspetshop of horrorsRG vedaronin warriors. main pairings will be VincentRan and CrawfordWufei, but there will be others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows (working title)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea.

Tokyo, Japan July 4

It seemed an unusually cold day for July. It was kind of dark all day too, and rainy. It was the kind of day most people hated, but not one young boy. His name was Ran Fujimiya and he and his family were celebrating his 13th birthday. Technically he wouldn't turn 13 until after ten that night, but that was a rather inconvenient time to celebrate. The boy stood out, certainly did not look Japanese with blood red hair and clear violet eyes, plus nearly white skin. His coloring seemed to stand out even more since none of his family shared it. But that would seem to be all that was unique about the boy. Even to him.

Around nine that night, the boy went to bed. Exhausted, he fell asleep immediately. As he slept, shadows crept slowly through his room, over his gifts that were thrown in the corner. Including an orange turtleneck that was way too big on him, but would be treasured despite its size and color because it was from his imouto-chan. The shadows made their way to the bed. Once next to it they began to form a vaguely humanoid shape. Son the shadows were whirling around a person. He stood a bit over six feet tall. Black hair reached past his waist. Black and crimson clothes covered skin paler even than the boy's. Ran slept still, which was probably for the best as he'd be rather frightened if he were to see his guest, for the newcomer was not human, and obviously so, form dark red eyes which steadily watched the boy, to a bronze claw in place of a left hand, to black with red tint leathery wings, to a like colored whip like tail with a spaded tip. He watched the boy sleep, as the shadows spread to cover him, and flow into him. The shadows soon left, leaving him their gift, and the demon dematerialized again. "Happy Birthday, chosen one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Tokyo, Japan. April 13th

Ran was sick. He had been off and on for a while now, but it had gotten worse. Every so often a sharp pain wracked him. His parents had taken him to a doctor about a month ago, but they could not figure out what was wrong. They offered to run some tests, starting with an x-ray, but ran instinctively felt that he shouldn't. Now, however, he wondered if that wasn't a good idea after all. The pain had started earlier that morning, and started off with a while in between, but now they were beginning to quickly become more frequent. "Mother!" The boy's mother ran in. The last thing that Ran remembered that night was her saying something, most likely to comfort him, and then he passed out from the pain.

He woke up slowly, and it took a while for him to place what exactly woke him. Crying, more specifically, a baby crying. Huh? He opened his eyes and sat up, or tried to, but found he couldn't quite move that much yet. Standing over him was his father with a worried expression. As soon as he noticed his son's eyes were open, he started talking, quickly.

"Ran, are you okay? Now don't be upset. I'm sure there's some type of explanation, though it would be best if we kept it quiet, don't you think? Of course you do. So what we'll do is tell people it's ours and I suppose you'll probably want it to know it isn't, so we'll see how that goes. So just stay calm, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Don't call her an it, honey." Ran turned his head towards his mother's voice and saw her standing there, holding a baby, with blood red hair.

His mind simultaneously reached a conclusion on the basis of logic, and rejected it on the basis of sheer impossibility. He just lay there and let his parents talk.

"Well, it…it…"

"She"

"She…what is she! She can't be human."

"Then what else would she be."

"I…she…it…"

"Is our granddaughter and we will treat her as such, and we will not refer to our granddaughter as an 'it'. Ran, you'll have to think of a name."

"…uh…"

"Though you're probably exhausted now. So you can go back to sleep again. I had Aya go and get some formula and bottles. Don't worry Ran. We'll work through this. Now sleep." She walked out, still holding the baby. His father followed. Sleep sounded really good. He felt so tired.

Dream sequence

Ran stood on a smooth glassy surface. It looked like obsidian. In the distance he could see an outline of some type of palatial building, but everything was so foggy. He saw a girl, his age. In fact, she looked a lot like him. She was just standing there, looking out past where Ran was. It seemed as though she didn't see him though, just stared past him. He turned around to see what she was looking at. A city stood a fair way off. A black cloud hovered over it, and there was a downpour of rain accented by purple lightning. A dark shadow seemed to be creeping over the city, the buildings that it touched seemed to age and crumble before is eyes, and looking closer, he noticed that it did the same to the people. While he was looking closer he also could see that there was something odd about the rain. It was blood. He whirled back around to face the girl again. Her eyes were no longer the same violet as his. They now matched the color of her hair, a few shades darker than Ran's own, and they faintly glowed. As he watched a large black bird flew down and landed next to her. She didn't glance away from the city, but a hand, almost automatically, reached out and began to gently stroke the bird's feathers. The bird itself, unlike the girl, looked straight at Ran. Ran found that he couldn't break eye contact with the bird, even when he sensed that something was approaching him from behind. He felt something cold and metallic grip his arm, and then he woke up.

Shortly after he woke up, Aya ran into the room. "Ran-niichan, she's so tiny. Mom said I could help with taking care of her if you said it was okay, so is it?"

"…sure"

"Yeah! And look, I found this outside." She held up a large black feather. Ran couldn't think of any bird it could have come off of, except for the one in his dream.

His mother came into the room shortly. "Aya, don't bother him too much right now." As Aya skipped away, his mother walked over. "Would you like to hold her?" Ran nodded and she handed the infant to him. He held it gently and looked at her as he tried to make himself understand what was happening. This was his daughter. It, somehow, came out of him. It made no sense. Yet, as he watched her, he felt himself cease to care. All that mattered was that she was his daughter, his baby. He thought back to that dream. It meant something, he was sure of it. And that girl was supposed to be this one at thirteen. In thirteen years, something would happen. And that bird, perhaps it was some sort of guardian or something. He had just given birth, who was he to say what was possible, or even plausible, or not.

"Mother, I think I would like to name her Ravyn."

A/N: please review this; I would like to know what people think and if it is worth my time to continue. Thank you for reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know it's boring, but the definition of demon could be useful in understanding the story, so please read it. If anyone still has any questions, feel free to ask them. please leave a review as well.

Main palace of Hades. Same date.

Demon: _contrary to popular belief, demon is not simply one of the fallen angels. Those have now in fact recently become known as 'demonlings'. Demons were created by these fallen angels after they fell. They were originally designed to be servants, though thirteen of the most powerful demons were chosen to be generals. They become the personifications of different 'evils'. The demons didn't like the idea of doing whatever the fallen angels told them, however. They got together and tried to formulate a plan. The main part of this plan focused on a contract that one of the generals, the personification of cruelty wrote up. What all else the plan included, and how exactly it worked is a well-guarded secret. The point is that they took over. The original fallen angels still run the whole soul business, but they now have to answer to the demons. The head general, the personification of darkness, was given the title of Satan, or devil, and the personification of cruelty became the new head demon. The other eleven are personifications of chaos, destruction, temptation, deception, venom, cynicism, hatred, greed, corruption, insanity, and pain. Because one of the thirteen is no longer just a general, a new one was included, the personification of immorality. Another little known fact about demons is that they can have mates. These are much like soul mates. A demon has no choice over who their mate is, they just love them. Obviously the common conception that demons are completely unfeeling is mistaken._

A figure walked through the front doors. He had purple hair and eyes, and was unusually beautiful, especially for a male. Not that that was what was truly unusual about him. Not that anyone could see it since his hair covered it, but the third eye in his forehead was certainly usual. And so were the two large black feathered wings. His name was Kujaku, and although he was technically a fallen angel, he fell after the demons were in charge and they accepted him as if he were a demon. His work was mostly secretarial, but this was a special instance. His mate was involved.

Kujaku opened one of the large doors a crack and poked his head in to look in the throne room. It was empty…again. Kujaku knew without even checking that He also wouldn't be in his room. He was amongst mortals again, watching His mate, and now His daughter. Then Kujaku would have to go and inform the head general. He paused at the door and took a deep breath. Cruelty was never easy to approach. Kujaku opened the doors and with no order to go away, he entered. It was also empty. Puzzled, Kujaku headed for Greed's room to ask where he went. The head general hardly ever left, preferring to stay in his quarters and work. In fact, Kujaku had only heard of cruelty leaving when he had to do something.

"Greed." No response, but he rarely responded to his title, only his name. "Schuldig."

"Yeah?"

"Where is Cruelty?"

"Up"

"In the mortal plane?"

"Yeah"

"…why?"

"Something he had to do"

Of course, talking with Schuldig could get frustrating as well. "What did he have to do, Schuldig?"

"You remember that little angel, the one we found out was his mate, name was Wu-something?"

"…yes"

"He went up there to offer him a job, down here. Should be back soon, though."

"…thank you."

Wufei

I can't believe he actually asked me to switch sides. How could he think I would be so disloyal? Did he honestly think all he would have to do is offer me a little rise in position and I would do whatever he said. And I don't believe him for one moment about getting a higher position down there. That demon can't be all that high-ranking himself if he's bothering with me. I'm surprised by my superior showing up all of a sudden. What could he want?

"Wufei, I am so proud of you. You resisted a direct temptation from a demon. And so boldly too. And add this to your good behavior as of late, and I believe you've earned your wings."

"…what?" My wings, I've always wanted wings. And now…as soon as my superior said it, I have them. They're small, and I probably can't fly real well with them. But they're there. My superior congratulates me for a little bit, while I get used to them. However, as happy as I am, a bit of guilt sets in.

I may have turned down the demon, but it wasn't as easy as he's thinking. I don't know why, but as I think back on it I realize, that a part of me wanted to agree, wanted to do what the demon told me to. What ever he told me to. That same part of me, inexplicably, wants to see him again, and wants him to see me now, with my wings. I find myself wondering what he would think of them, and also speculating on what his, assuming he has them, would look like. Angel's wings only come white and feathered, but demon's have many different varieties and colors. I didn't understand these thoughts completely, but I could tell they were wrong.

Cruelty

I returned to Hades, mission fulfilled. Kujaku was waiting for me. Of course, the child was born today.

"Cruelty-sama. Greed told me where you went."

"Oh?"

"Did…did he accept"

"No"

"Oh…um"

"I knew he wouldn't when I asked him.

"Oh…then why…?"

"What do you think turning me down earned him."

"…you…you asked him to come down here, knowing he would refuse, just so that he would get wings?"

"He wanted wings"

"…that…is so sweet"

I leave him and enter my rooms. I have work to do. A vision stops me, no work quite yet.

"You're back! How'd it go? He's not with you?"

"Go away Schuldig"

"Aww…you don't mean that Crawford"

"Yes I do, I have work"

"You always have work"

"Go away; Kujaku can explain it to you"

"Humph. Fine."

Now, I can work. I feel sleepy, but that can wait…work is more important right now.

Wufei

Not only wings…I have a mission. Four boys. I need to help guide them. Apparently they will be the turning point of some major war that's coming up. I don't see how, but it's my first major mission, so I won't complain.


End file.
